Star Light, Star Bright, First Star I See Tonight
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Hey, this is a ranodm idea that I had involving stars and Dragons. Ignores parts of OoTP, HBP, and DH, basically the parts where any of the characters in them die. SSOC. Rating for memories of abuse, language and other stuff.;
1. Chapter 1: I wish

_**Stat Light, Star Bright, First Star I See Tonight…**_

_Hey guys, so this is sort of a little idea that I had and decided to run with. Because Severus Snape is a Half-Blood, I wondered is he would have heard of the 'Star Light, Star Bright' rhyme and if so, what would he wish for. The main character is actually called Nia, which is a Welsh name meaning 'radiance' or 'brightness' and was one of the names that was a possibility for my middle name (instead my mother insisted on Harriet :-S!)_

_I don't own the Harry Potter plots, any of the characters (as much as I wish I owned a certain snaky Slytherin) or the world. I have quoted the 5__th__ book here in Snape's second flashback for the first sentence, the rest of the flashback is mine._

_Star light,_

_Star bright,_

_First star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._



_**Chapter 1: I wish…**_

**Severus Snape**

I sighed as I walked outside, it was fairly early, only just getting dark. Looking up at the sky there was only one star.

'Rastaban' I thought. Early on in my youth I'd spent time learning the names of the stars in various constellations, one of which was Draco, or the Dragon, which can be seen in July much like my favourite, Serpens (the Serpent). As I looked up at Rastaban I noticed how lonely it looked on its own.

'Just like me.' I thought. It was then that I decided to do something I'd never done before. My mother, Eileen Prince, had married a Muggle who was my father and would tell me Muggle stories when I was young that my Muggle grandmother had told her. One of them stuck in my mind at that moment.

{Flashback}

"_If you see a star on its own, you can make a wish on it and maybe it will come true." My mother said._

{End Flashback}

Part of the reason that it stuck in my mind was that it was particularly important but also because that was the last story my mother ever told me. After that she simply stopped caring about me. My father never cared about me; I don't think he even wanted me, except as someone to take his anger out on physically. I continued staring at Rastaban.

"**Star light,**

**Star bright,**

**First star I see tonight,**

**I wish I may,**

**I wish I might,**

**Have the wish I wish tonight.**" I murmured under my breath.

"I wish," I paused, closing my eyes; there were so many things that I wanted to wish for but most one was the most prominent in my mind.

"I wish I had someone like my parents had each other, only happier." I said softly. A nearby clock chimed 8:45, breaking the silence of the cool night air. When I opened my eyes I noticed that Rastaban was no longer alone, next to it was Kuma, another star in the constellation. Sighing I turned to walk back to my home in Spinner's End. I hated it, it held so many unpleasant memories. As I sat by the fire reading I had yet another flashback, although much less pleasant than the last one.

{Flashback}

_A hook-nosed man was shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired child cried in a corner._

"_You worthless bitch!" The man, my father, roared while lashing out with his fist at the woman, my mother. As his fist hit her face she let out a loud whimper of pain._

"_No, father, stop it please!" I cried, tears streaming down my face as I ran towards them. It was a mistake._

_My father growled at me before picking me up and throwing me bodily across the room. I landed on a rickety old chair and it smashed under the force of my landing._

"_You stupid boy! Go to your room __**NOW**__!" He snarled at me. As quick as I could I dashed from the room and ran up to my bedroom. My back was in agony and I could feel blood pouring down my back. I lay on my stomach on my bed sobbing, not only because of the pain but also because of fear. _

{End flashback}

That was the night that my mother's stories stopped. I was only 11 when she died because of my father's beatings. But she never told me another story, not in the 7 years before I left for Hogwarts. Even now I still have the scars from where I hit the chair. What happened next that night was the only thing that I took comfort from that night.

{Flashback}

_I lay on my stomach on my bed sobbing, not only because of the pain but also because of fear. A small tapping on my window made me look up with a start. Outside was a small dark purple Dragon. Cautiously I walked over to the window and opened it. The Dragon swooped in. Once in it transformed into a tall woman with dark reddish-purple hair and violet eyes._

"_Diloch." She smiled._

"_W-w-who are you?" I asked, I was nervous of strangers due to my father._

"_I am Ciara Draconis. I'm your Godmother of sorts. You're not like most other children." She smiled gently._

"_I know, I can use magic." I said simply._

"_It's not just that, there are many children who can use magic. You are not fully human." She said with another soft smile._

"_What? But I look human." I said, feeling baffled._

"_That's true. You're half Dragon which means that you have a full human form most of the time but you should be able to transform into a Dragon as well." She explained, seeing my confusion._

"_Will I look like you?" I asked._

"_Maybe, maybe not. Every Dragon is different." She replied. She explained about Dragon culture and how some half Dragons are born to full human parents like me. I trusted her completely and told her about my parents._

"_Show me your back, Cariad." She said gently. I turned around and pulled my shirt off so that she could see the wounds from the chair. She laid a gently hand on my back and began muttering under her breath in a language that I couldn't understand. Almost instantly the pain ceased._

"_There, the wounds are healed. I'm afraid they've scarred but they shouldn't trouble you now. Would you like something to eat?" She said finally. My stomach rumbled and I realised that I'd been left to go hungry, again. Silently I nodded before putting my shirt back on. Ciara reached into a bag at her side and pulled out two small packets of what looked like pancakes and cheese on toast as well as a small flask that contained weak, sweet and milky tea. As I ate she told me that the pancakes were Welsh cakes and the cheese on toast was Welsh Rarebit. By the time I had finished eating I was ready to go to sleep._

"_Next time your father hurts you, call my name out the window and I come to you." She smiled softly before hugging me gently and giving me a peck on the cheek. Then she turned back into a Dragon and flew out the window._

{End flashback}

I smiled as the rest of the memory came to the front of my mind. When I was younger I'd often had to call on Ciara's help. I still saw her from time to time, normally when she was making sure that I was ok. In many was she was like a mother to me, she was like I wished my mother had been to me. Suddenly my stomach rumbled and I realised that I hadn't had any dinner.

'Ciara would have a field day if she realised.' I thought ruefully. I went to the kitchen and set about making myself Welsh Rarebit, after my flashbacks I had a craving for some comfort food.



Far away and unknown to Severus, circumstances were set in place by his wish that would ensure his future happiness.



_So what do you think? I know there's no mention of Nia here but she is coming. This is mainly to give you some insight into Severus' character and his past. It also explains why he wants something happier than what his parents had. The food that Ciara gave him as a child is actually Welsh cuisine. Also, the word 'Diloch' is Welsh for 'thank you' and 'Cariad' is a Welsh term of endearment._


	2. Chapter 2: This heart, it beats

_**Stat Light, Star Bright, First Star I See Tonight…**_

_So what do you think? I've spent ages researching Severus' background so that I can make this story as accurate as possible (well except for the part about ignoring OoTP, HBP and DH!). I'm basically ignoring any parts of the books that I don't like._

_I don't own the Harry Potter plots, any of the characters (as much as I wish I owned a certain snaky Slytherin) or the world._



'_This heart, it beats, beats for only youThis heart, it beats, beats for only you_'

_**My Heart**_ by _**Paramore**_



_**Chapter 2: This heart, it beats…**_

**Severus Snape**

Nothing happened for over a month and, in my disappointment, I put the wish out of my mind. Two weeks before the students were due to return to Hogwarts the teachers had to return. Dumbledore called a meeting in the staff room after dinner that first evening.

"We have some faculty changes this year. Minerva McGonagall and Aurora Sinistra have decided to retire." He said once we were all sat down. I looked around the room. It seemed that there were only two new teachers, Hermione Granger and another woman that I didn't recognise. Ginerva Malfoy (born Weasley) was still the Muggle Studies teacher and Draco Malfoy (her husband) remained the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Their marriage had been one of the greatest surprises after Voldemort had been killed. Everyone expected her to marry Potter, including him and her brother, but at the end of the final battle the person whose arms she threw herself into was none other than Draco. Potter got over her rejection of him fairly well, according to her he got married himself last year (not that I care!).

"Hermione Roberts, formerly Granger, has agreed to take on the position of Transfiguration Professor while Nia Roberts is our new Astronomy Professor." Dumbledore said, breaking me out of my reverie. After that, there was the normal staff meeting topics covered, such as approved discipline techniques (I'll never forget when Barty Crouch Jr. turned Draco into a ferret as a punishment, when I heard what happened I had to work really hard to not laugh and even then I could only hold the laughter in until I was alone).

Once the meeting was over Dumbledore stood up to dismiss us, as he did with the students. As everyone walked out Dumbledore asked me to stay.

"Severus, I remember well the dislike that you held for Hermione and her friends. Can I trust you to not act upon those dislikes?" He asked when we were alone.

"Of course, my dislike was mainly for Potter as you well know." I replied shortly before sweeping out the room. It was fairly late by now and I wanted to get back to my chambers and do some reading. Imagine my surprise when I found Nia Roberts stood outside my classroom.

"What can I do for you Professor Roberts?" I asked, my surprise causing me to be more polite than I normally would if someone disturbed my peace.

"I've been having trouble sleeping at night recently and I was wondering if you had a potion that would help with it." She replied. Her voice was soft and gentle with an underlying musical quality and a strong North Welsh accent.

"Why didn't you ask Poppy Pomfrey for something?" I asked, opening the door and beckoning her through to my office. I began searching through the shelves of my personal potions store to locate a sleeping potion.

"Knowing my luck she'd have decided that there's a medical reason for my insomnia even though there's not. I hate going to medi-witches and healers for something so simple when I know the cause." She snorted irritably.

'She has a bit of a temper.' I thought amusedly. I handed the potion to her. It was then that I noticed more about her appearance. Her skin was as pale as mine but more luminescent, almost glowing in the candlelight. She also had inky black hair with a slight blue-ish tinge that hung in soft waves to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was slim but had obvious curves as well. She was wearing a royal blue Muggle skirt and a silver Muggle blouse, both of which accentuated her figure, which she teamed with silver ballet flats. She looked almost ethereal, and deep in her eyes there seemed to be twinkling stars shining out at me. My heart started to beat faster and my mind was unable to think about anything except her. After what seemed like an eternity she thanked me and left, breaking the spell she held over me. I shook my head trying to clear it.

'Stop it!' I thought, after all, she was only a woman, and a woman who was much younger than me at that. I sighed to myself before getting my book and reading late into the night.

**Nia Roberts**

After getting the potion from Professor Snape I made my way back to my chambers. Stood outside waiting for me was Hermione, my sister-in-law, and a pretty red-haired witch.

"Hi Nia, this is Ginny, a really good friend of mine." Hermione smiled.

"Hi Mione, hello Ginny. I'm Nia, Hermione's sister-in-law." I smiled.

"I didn't know the Gawain had a sister." Ginny gasped.

"Yeah, actually I'm one of four sisters and Gawain is one of three brothers. We're part of a large family." I grinned.

"Me too, there's seven of us as well but I'm the only girl. I wish I'd had a sister." Ginny sounded wistful.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be hun, they nick your clothes and shoes." I joked. In reality I loved my sisters, Lili, Avalon and Yseult, and I'd never change them for anything.

We went into my private living space, to carry on our conversation. I loved my private rooms. There was a large living room with dark blue and silver carpets, curtains and wall hangings. All the furniture was a dark blue too with dark wood. In the fireplace there was a large fire burning merrily, casting a rosy glow over the room. On one wall there was a large bookshelf filled with books and on another there was a tiny kitchenette. My bedroom was the same, my four-poster bed had silver drapes and dark blue sheets. The bathroom, with its large bath and shower was also coloured in blue and silver. Throughout my rooms there must have been hundreds of candles that illuminated when I walked into the room.

I got Hermione, Ginny and I a glass of red wine each and we sat in front of the fire.

"I still think you're so lucky Nia, you have all those family members and now I basically only have two." Ginny sighed.

"What?" I asked, confused. She'd said that there were seven kids in her family.

"When I told my parents that I was marrying Draco rather than Harry they disowned me and Ronald, the youngest of my brothers, supported them. They never told Bill, the eldest, or Charlie, the next eldest, but the third, Percy, also refused to accept that I love Draco. Only Fred and George, the twins, accepted it and because of their refusal to let me go they were disowned too." She explained sadly. I couldn't believe my ears, this was one of the most sad things I'd ever heard.

"That's terrible!" I gasped. Hermione nodded, she looked just as shocked as me, it was obvious that she hadn't had any contact with that family since she got together with Gawain, my twin brother.

"I know, but what can I do, they're minds are made up." Ginny sighed.

"Well, Hermione and I'll adopt you as our sister." I replied with a smile.

"What? You're not serious are you?" Ginny asked while Hermione grinned at the idea.

"Of course! You said that you've always wanted a sister! Well now you've got five. And three new brothers as well." I grinned. There were no more arguments really and we all had a right giggle, until Bleddyn, my pet wolf, wondered in. "Oh my god! Is that a wolf?" Ginny gasped.

"Yep, that's Bleddyn. He's my pet wolf. I found him as a cub on his own so I kept him. He's just like a big dog really." I smiled, scratching his ears. He licked my hand before walking over to Ginny and sitting in front of her, waiting for her to stroke him.

"He won't bite." Hermione smiled stroking his back gently. Cautiously Ginny held her hand out to him and he placed his head in it, looking up at her with soulful eyes. He spent the res of that night with his head in Ginny's lap the charmer.

At about midnight Arianwen, my barn owl, flew in with a letter for me. It was from my mother's half sister, Ciara Draconis, asking me how I was settling in. I put it to one side and made a mental note to reply to it later. Not long after that Ginny and Hermione went back to their rooms and their husbands, leaving me with Bleddyn while Arianwen flew back to the owlery. I got ready for bed and took the potion before laying down to sleep.




	3. Important Author Note

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**_

_Hey guys, this is an author note just to say sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories. Unfortunately my laptop was infected by a virus which completely killed it so I had to wipe my laptop completely and the wireless internet was one of the things that was removed when it was wiped. I've only just got it back on so I'll be able to start updating more often now. I'm really sorry guys, thanks for being so patient._


End file.
